


Сила ненависти

by NikasSlav



Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 08:54:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5199815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikasSlav/pseuds/NikasSlav





	Сила ненависти

  
Прослушать или [скачать Сила ненависти бесплатно](http://pleer.com/tracks/13446108Q8wv) на [Простоплеер](http://pleer.com/)

Менолли металась в бреду. Ей казалось, что её рука пылает, и этот огонь невозможно затушить ничем. Как бы ей хотелось хоть раз, последний раз сыграть на гитаре! Но рука совсем не слушалась её: казалось, что она вот-вот отвалится. Резкая боль в запястье заставила Менолли прийти в себя. Открыв глаза, она увидела Мави, сокрушённо трясущую головой.  
— Нет, девочка моя, боюсь, ты больше не будешь играть. Придётся отнять руку, — Мави старательно изображала сочувствие, но в её голосе Менолли услышала явные нотки удовлетворения. Отвернувшись, Мави не заметила, как в глазах дочери зажглись огоньки ненависти. Менолли догадалась: мать настроена против неё. «Ну конечно, они с отцом считают меня позором холда… А если я останусь без руки, никогда мне е стать арфисткой», — такие мысли вихрем пронеслись в голове девочки.  
А Мави тем временем прошла в угол комнаты, где лежал топор. «Уже заранее припасла», — с горечью подумала Менолли, глядя на мать. Другая девчонка, та же Селла, на ее месте завизжала бы от страха и устроила бы истерику, умоляя её пощадить. Но Менолли, не чувствующая сейчас ничего, кроме отвращения и ненависти к матери, твёрдо решила бороться за свою руку другим способом. Боль ушла на второй план; ненависть придала сил; девочка приподнялась в постели и перехватила руку Мави, уже заносившей топор. Недоумение и удивление появились во взгляде матери; Менолли, воспользовавшись заминкой, выхватила топор здоровой рукой и произнесла ледяным тоном:  
— Я не позволю отнять у меня последнюю надежду! Моя рука выздоровеет!  
Мать отпрянула, бормоча что-то в своё оправдание, однако Менолли её не слушала. Встав с постели, она двинулась на Мави с топором в руке; оружие было тяжёлым, но девочка держала его крепко.  
— Убирайся прочь из моей комнаты! Ты хотела сломать мне всю жизнь! — крикнула Менолли , больше для собственной уверенности, чем чтобы испугать Мави. Но та, похоже, восприняла угрозу в голосе дочери всерьёз; заполошно вскрикнув, она выбежала прочь.  
— Янус! Янус! На помощь! — раздался из коридора голос Мави. Услышав имя отца, Менолли вздрогнула, но не от страха, а от ярости. Разом вспомнились все случаи, когда он её нещадно бил и хлестал, особенно из-за её музыки… Лицо Менолли исказилось: вместо тяжело больной девочки в нём проступили черты взрослой женщины, ненавидящей всех, кто встанет у неё на пути. И в первую очередь эта ярость была направлена на отца.  
Через несколько минут Янус ворвался в комнату Менолли, потрясая хлыстом. Он попытался ударить её по руке, державшей топор, но проворная девочка поднырнула под ним и оказалась у отца за спиной. Ярость, ненависть, злость, копившиеся в Менолли все эти долгие Обороты, заставили её сделать то, чего раньше она не могла представить себе и в страшном сне: девочка, собрав все силы, подняла топор и ударила в поясницу отцу. Хрустнули кости, на рубашке Януса проступила кровь. Скорчившись от боли, он попытался развернуться к дочери и ударить её хлыстом, но Менолли снова сместилась за спину отца. Гнев на Януса за то, что он всегда лишал её самого ценного и самого дорогого — не только возможности заниматься музыкой, но и родительской любви — застилал Менолли глаза. Но она снова нашла в себе силы поднять топор и ударить отца чуть выше поясницы. Тут уже Янус, скорчившись от боли, упал на колени — Менолли попала в самое застуженное, больное место. Кровь обильно сочилась и лилась на пол.  
— Помнишь, как ты избивал меня, что живого места не оставалось?! — голос Менолли, некогда такой прекрасный и чистый, сейчас походил скорее на рокочущий бас. — Теперь пришло время расплаты!  
С этими словами она снова ударила Януса, а затем ещё и ещё. Кровь залила ей лицо, она уже не понимала, что делает, не осознавала, что отец уже мёртв. Наконец в какой-то момент её рука ослабела, и Менолли выронила топор, который, упав, в довершение всего раздробил Янусу бедро. Только сейчас осознав, что натворила, девочка оторопело замерла. Но раскаяние за содеянный поступок не приходило: ненависть всё ещё владела её разумом, и она ничуть не жалела погибшего от её руки Януса.  
В коридоре послышался топот; Менолли выскочила из комнаты и скрылась за поворотом. Она побежала изо всех сил по хорошо знакомым переходам, слыша сзади изумлённые возгласы тех, кто увидел мёртвого Януса. Прочь, прочь из этого проклятого холда! Менолли знала, что она хорошо бегает, но боялась, что её могут перехватить на выходе из Полукруглого или догнать, если силы покинут её — ведь долгая болезнь, конечно, сказалась на самочувствии девочки. Она всё ускоряла и ускоряла бег, даже когда поняла, что гнавшиеся за ней свернули в другой коридор.  
Как это ни странно, но на выходе из холда никто не попытался её задержать — видимо, весть ещё не успела разнестись широко. Менолли ещё прибавила шаг, устремившись как можно дальше, прочь отсюда, к болотам, к Драконьим камням… Она бежала и бежала, ничего не замечая вокруг себя, и потому не сразу осознала, что вокруг как-то подозрительно тихо, да и погони за ней почему-то нет… Менолли взглянула наверх и с ужасом увидела невдалеке фронт Падения Нитей. Конечно же, серое небо озаряли вспышки огня — драконы сжигали ненавистного врага, но будут ли всадники продолжать сражение здесь, над трясиной, где Нити ничему не угрожали? Ведь болота здесь такие, что пройдёт только человек, хорошо их знающий, вроде неё, Менолли; Нити же в трясине либо быстро тонули, либо, сожрав некоторое количество зелени, всё равно оказывались в топи. Девочка попыталась двигаться быстрее, но почувствовала, что потратила слишком много сил и вскоре начала выдыхаться. Глаза Менолли расширились от ужаса, когда она увидела: драконы со всадниками, посчитав, что становящееся всё более редким Падение не способно ничему навредить на болотах, исчезли, — и теперь она осталась одна, без надежды на защиту.  
Она ещё несколько минут бежала, пытаясь выбраться из болота к Драконьим камням; но порыв ветра снёс последние из падающих Нитей прямо к Менолли. Несколько минут — и тело девочки бесследно исчезло, истреблённое ненасытными Нитями, которые вскоре, не найдя иной пищи, затонули в болоте…


End file.
